Childhood's End
|Planet=Foreas |Continent=Concordia |Zone=Wilderness }} Overview Go to Stone Anvil and question the Rangers about the disappearance of Pundi, the eldest son of Council Luminary Doyan at Daghda's Urn. Objective(s) * Speak to Ranger Anjuhi. :Speak to Ranger Anjuhi, the leader of the Stone Anvil Rangers * Kill the Xanx! * Speak to Ranger Anjuhi :Speak to Ranger Anjuhi * Speak to Ranger Tirna. :Speak to Ranger Tirna atop Stone Anvil to learn of Pundi's fate. * Return to Luminary Doyan. :Go to Council Luminary Doyan and tell him of his son's fate. Dialogues Briefing Council Advisor Todae: :"The Rangers of the Anvil my know the fate of the Luminaries son. Go quickly!" :"I fear that the Luminary might never recover from the loss of his eldest. For myself, I feel that he requires answers .. some sort of closure. Perhaps, if you are willing you could investigate Pundi's disappearance. As I said, his torn clothing was discovered near Stone Anvil." :"The Rangers of the Anvil are a solitary group, sworn to duty as the sentinels of this area. Their encampment lies at the foot of Stone Anvil. If anybody knows of Pundi's fate, it will be them." :"Perhaps if you discover the boy's fate, the Luminary will give you the help you seek." Speak to Ranger Anjuhi Ranger Anjuhi: :"The petty concerns of a single man do not concern us. We serve ..." :"Wait. Do you feel that? A trembling in the earth. I sense a great disturbance in the forest ..." {Caution: If you die in the ensuing battle, you have to go back to the cave and restart the quest.} Speak to Ranger Anjuhi Ranger Anjuhi: :"The Xanx are getting more vicious by the day, and they are growing in number. We owe you a great debt." :"If you would learn the fate of the boy called Pundi, speak to Ranger Tima. He meditates by the fire pit high atop the Anvil." Speak to Ranger Tirna Ranger Tirna: :"You seek the boy called Pundi. I'm sorry, but he is gone forever. He has left his tribe and found a new home among the Rangers of the Anvil." :"Yes, I was once called Pundi. It was my father's desire that I should take a place on the Council when I came of age. But I could not ignore what was happening to out world, to our people. I shredded the clothing of my former self and took a new name. I am the Ranger Tima. I have given my vow, and I am a Ranger evermore." :"Tell my father not to mourn the loss of Pundi. Tell him to celebrate the birth of a faithful Ranger who pledges his life for his people." Return to Luminary Doyen Council Luminary Doyen: :"What news of my son?" Debriefing Council Luminary Doyen: :"What is this? My son lives?" :"So, Pundi is now the Ranger Tima. He is a brave boy. No. A brave man. I take great pride in knowing that he serves our people and the will of the Benefactors. It is truly a joyous day!" :"And you, tal kamahdi. You have done me the greatest of services. I give to you the Mark of the Council. With this, you will be respected as I would among the Council members." Walkthrough